The Other Half
by Demonaria
Summary: Ichigo is now 21 and living a double life as both a student and a shinigami representative. When an unknown person suddenly enters his life, it will once again be turned upside down. Who is this person and what does she have to do with him.
1. Prologue

**The Other Half**

Summary: Ichigo is now 21 and living a double life as both a student and a Shinigami representative. When an unknown person suddenly enters his life, it will once again be turned upside down. Who is this person and what does she have to do with him. Secrets are revealed from Isshin's past and things will never be the same again.

Pairings: IchixRenji (Future chapters), OCxShuuhei

Warnings: Yaoi in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I just like to play with them and then put them back a whole lot happier. However, this story is mine as is Kurosaki Izumi.

Ichigo: C'mon Demon, what's all this about no booty till later chapters.

Demonaria: Down Ichi. You'll get your booty just not right now.

Renji: Nope he can have some booty right now if he wants it.

Demonaria: (sweatdrops, before moving away slowly)

* * *

Prologue

"Who's that?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Idiots, that's Kurosaki Izumi. She's a third division third seat."

Izumi smiled as she walked down the halls of the third division headquarters. After all she did need to report in.

"Why haven't we ever seen her?"

"Did you say Kurosaki? Any relation to Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Izumi slightly paused in her advance down the hall. 'Another with the name of Kurosaki was known in soul society. I guess things have changed in the five years I've been gone' she thought.

"Not that I know of, but who knows if there is or not."

"Hey how come we've never seen her here before if she's a third seat?"

"She's been on assignment for the past five years. Whatever it was that she was doing was top secret and was even important enough for her not to be called back during the Aizen rebellion."

"Wow. That's a long time to be stuck in a gigai, and in the real world."

New recruits were impressed so easily. Izumi arrived at her destination. It felt good to be back after five years. She really needed to catch up on everything that had been happening. Sure she knew about the Aizen rebellion, but was ordered to remain where she was through the whole thing. And she really wanted to know more about this other Kurosaki who seemed to be so well knows through soul society. Her whole way back to headquarters she had heard the name several times.

Izumi knocked on the door in front of her and waited for the command to enter. Once it was given, she entered her captain's office. After shutting the door she turned around to greet her captain. "3rd seat Kurosaki Izumi reporting in taichou."

"How does it feel to be back Kurosaki? You've been gone for what, five years." Kira-taichou said.

"Yes. The last time I was in soul society I was only 16 years old. It seems that a lot has changed Taichou. If I may ask, what did you want to see me about? There are still many other things I need to do today."

"Still as to the point as ever I see. Very well. As you probably know, I have been captain for two years and in that time, I have not had a vice-captain. Your name was added to the list of reserves this past fortnight, and I would like you to become my Lieutenant."

Izumi was shocked. It was unheard of for someone as young as her to make Lieutenant.

tbc

* * *

Hope I peaked your interests.

Please Review.

Ichigo: What the hell! I'm not even in that chapter! Kira got a place and I didn't.

Demonaria: Don't worry Ichi. You appear next chapter. I needed to introduce Izumi.

Ichigo: I better get at least a lemon scene too. (Pouts)

Demonaria: Not yet Ichi.

Renji and Ichigo: (Pouts)

Demonaria: Oh not you too Renji. (sweatdrops)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Yo, berry-boy!"

"What are you doing here Renji?" Ichigo asked without even stopping. He knew the red-headed Shinigami would catch up.

"What? Can't I just stop by to say hi to a friend once in a while?" Renji asked with his trademark grin.

"You never stop by just to say hi. Now tell me what you want. My next class starts in about ten minutes." Ichigo said as he finally stopped and faced his longtime friend.

"Heh. You know me too well Ichigo. Anyway, I was asked to bring you this." Renji pulled a slightly wrinkled envelope from his pocket. "It was given to me by Kira-Taichou to give to you."

Ichigo turned the envelope over several times before finally opening it and reading it. "It's an invitation to the induction ceremony for the new third division lieutenant. Why would I be given an invitation to something like that?"

"Who knows? But you better get to class before you're late. I'll wait for you back at your house." With that, Renji turned and walked off, leaving a slightly confused Ichigo to rush to class.

The rest of the day, Ichigo couldn't focus on his lessons. He just couldn't figure out why he would be invited to a vice-captain induction ceremony. He could see being invited to a captain's induction, but a vice-captains? It just didn't make sense. His mind was complete jello by the time he arrived back at his apartment, and true to his word, Renji was there waiting.

"Renji, why would I be invited to something like this?" Ichigo asked as soon as he had removed his shoes.

"Dunno. But you were. Probably because every Shinigami is formally invited to every induction ceremony. I guess you are considered a full Shinigami now even though you're still alive."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So are you gonna come? I'm sure the rest of the guys would love to see you."

"Why not. Spring break starts tomorrow, and I really have nothing better to do."

"Right on. You can spend the whole week in soul society with me!"

* * *

"Izumi! Izumi!" Kiyone hollered as she ran after her long time friend.

Izumi stopped and turned towards the familiar voice. "Hey Kiyone. What's the rush?"

"No rush. I just wanted to congratulate you on making lieutenant. That's quite an accomplishment considering you're only 21."

"Thanks Kiyone. I never thought something like this would happen so soon."

"So, where are you headed?"

"The library. I've heard the name Ichigo Kurosaki several times since my return and I wanted to find some more out about him to see if maybe we were related. Just something I'm doing in my free time."

"Kurosaki-san! Can you believe that I never even thought about you two having the same name?"

"You know him, Kiyone?"

"Yeah. I've met him a couple of times. In fact he's about your age, AND he's human. It seems that his father used to be a Shinigami, but he gave it up when he fell in love with a human woman."

"Really?"

"Yep." Kiyone replied, before looking at her friends face. "Are you okay Izumi?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. I think I'll be going now. I have a lot to do today, so I'll see you later Kiyone."

"Okay, bye Izumi."

'Who are you Kurosaki Ichigo' Izumi thought to herself before continuing on her way to the library.

* * *

"Ready Ichigo?" Renji asked as he stepped out of his gigai and rested his drawn zanpaktou across his shoulder.

"Ready" Ichigo replied as he pressed his representative's badge against his chest, effectively exiting his body.

At that Renji opened a gate to soul society and both men stepped through. Upon entering soul society, Ichigo felt a slight shock in his chest. When he jumped, Renji asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just a muscle twinge." Ichigo replied. Renji shrugged it off and began leading the way to his home. Ichigo rubbed the spot on his chest that had felt the shock the whole way.

Across soul society in the depths of the library, Izumi felt a similar shock in her own chest.

tbc

* * *

Small cliffhanger.

Please Review

Ichigo: I didn't even get a kiss. What kind of story is this?

Demonaria: It's not time for that yet Ichi. Now be a good boy and go keep Renji company.

Ichigo: (evil smirk)

Demonaria: NO ICHIGO! I didn't mean like that! Bad Ichigo, bad.

Renji and Ichigo: (smirks)

Demonaria: (rolls eyes) Just try to keep it down. I have school in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Ichigo, pass the sake." Ikkaku slurred. He was more than two sheets to the wind. In fact everyone gathered in the eleventh division's court yard was. Upon hearing that Ichigo was coming to soul society again, all of his friends decided to have a party. A party that was rapidly becoming rowdier and rowdier.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Ikkaku? Leave some for the rest of us." Iba said.

"You're just jealous because I can drink more!"

"No I'm not. I can definitely drink more than you."

The two Shinigami continued to argue over who could drink more, while the rest just laughed at the two's drunk antics.

Renji was only a little tipsy, but a little tipsy was still drunk. Renji found his eyes wandering across the court yard to a certain orange haired Shinigami more and more often as the night went on. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, all he knew was that he had fallen and fallen hard.

Across the court yard, Ichigo stood with a group chatting nonchalantly about nothing. Every now and then he would glance Abarai Renji's way. Ichigo knew that he was gay. It didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he was attracted to his best friend, and he was sure that Renji was as straight as an arrow.

The group around Ichigo began breaking up, so Renji moved over to Ichigo and leaned up against the wall by him. The two stood in companionable silence for a few moments before Renji spoke.

"How does it feel to be back in soul society? It's been a few years since you've been here."

"Pretty good actually. I didn't realize how much I missed everyone from here, now that most of them are no longer trying to kill me." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Renji laughed before turning to look at Ichigo's profile. When he did, his breath hitched in his throat. Ichigo stood looking at the sky. His head tipped slightly back, and a peaceful expression across his face. Renji finally settled his resolve, and so he moved in front of Ichigo and placed on hand on his hip and the other beside Ichigo's head. He became a little braver when Ichigo didn't flinch away from the contact. 'It's now or never.' Renji thought.

Ichigo's heart began to beat fast when Renji's hand contacted his hip. 'Surely he's not coming onto me.' Ichigo thought. Mere seconds passed before Renji leant down and pressed his lips to Ichigo's. At the initial contact, Ichigo stiffened, but he quickly melted into the kiss and whole heartedly returned it. Renji then swiped his tongue over Ichigo's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Permission was granted, and as the kiss deepened, the two's reatsu flared mixing together.

Once the kiss broke, both parties were panting for air. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and met the amber one's of Renji's. A silent question passed between the two before Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and began leading him back towards his apartment.

* * *

Across soul society in a small apartment, Shuuhei and Izumi were laying together on Izumi's couch. Well Shuuhei was sitting and Izumi had her head lying in his lap. The two had been enjoying a peaceful night in each other's company. Shuuhei sat slowly stroking Izumi's hair; earning small mewls of pleasure from the action. He then leant down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I missed you Zumi. Five years was definitely too long for you to be gone."

Izumi returned the kiss. "I missed you too Shuuhei."

Izumi then got up and straddled Shuuhei lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing sweet little kisses to his lips. Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kisses. Suddenly, Izumi gasped as a sudden bolt of reatsu shot through her laced with pleasure. The reatsu felt like it should have been familiar but she didn't recognize it.

"What's wrong Zumi?" Shuuhei asked his voice tinged with worry.

Before Izumi could answer, another bolt of the reatsu passed through her and she could no longer control her actions. She attacked Shuuhei lips with unrestrained passion. After sharing many heated kisses, the two broke apart when the need for air was too great.

"Bed. Now!" Were the only words spoken before she pulled Shuuhei through to her room.

tbc

* * *

Ichigo: Now we're getting somewhere!

Renji: It was just a kiss.

Ichigo: But it was a hot kiss and you're taking me home.

Izumi: Yay! Looks like I get some action too!

Shuuhei: Look! I finally appeared in the fic.

Izumi: (Glomps Shuuhei and runs away quickly.)

Demonaria: Are you all happy now? You're finally getting some.

All: (Glomp demon)

Demonaria: Ack! Run away!

On to the Smut! Oh the glorious Smut!

Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Renji and Ichigo stumbled into Renji's apartment, and were instantly upon each other again. Renji untied Ichigo's uniform and slid it off of his shoulders while leading the orange haired Shinigami to his bedroom. Ichigo mimicked Renji's actions and by the time the reached the bedroom they were both in nothing but their underwear and there was a trail of clothing across the living room.

Renji led Ichigo right up to the edge of the bed before turning around and pushing Ichigo down on the bed, following and landing on top of him. The whole time their kisses never broke. The pair finally separated and Ichigo looked into Renji's eyes with barely controlled lust. Renji stared back for a few moments before leaning down and attacking the smooth column of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo threw his head back, granting Renji more access to his body. Renji didn't waste the opportunity and worked his way down Ichigo's chest, laving attention upon Ichigo's nipples, before continuing his journey south. Ichigo could only moan as his body was washed in pleasure. Renji reached the edge of Ichigo's boxers and gently nudged them down, completely removing them once Ichigo raised his hips. Renji removed the offending garment and looked at Ichigo in his entirety. Ichigo's eyes were closed and his breaths came in short pants. Renji smirked before diving down once more and running his tongue up Ichigo's weeping arousal from root to tip. Ichigo's back arched off the bed and he moaned loudly. Renji then swallowed Ichigo whole and began a steady rhythm across Ichigo's cock.

* * *

Across soul society in Izumi's apartment, Izumi continued to get flashes of pleasure laced reatsu. Shuuhei was worshipping her body, fueled by his five year abstinence from his girlfriend. Izumi moaned and arched into every one of Shuuhei touches, her passion being fueled by her own desires and by those of the unknown reatsu.

* * *

Renji continued his ministrations to Ichigo's cock. He then reached up and slipped two of his fingers into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo knew what he wanted so he began eagerly sucking on the digits, thoroughly coating them in saliva. When they were completely coated Renji slipped them out of Ichigo's mouth and gently circled one around his puckered opening, before gently pressing one into Ichigo's warm passage. Ichigo moaned at the completely welcome intruder and gasped as a second finger entered and the pair began scissoring his muscles loose.

Renji repeatedly plunged his fingers into Ichigo's warm sheath, loosening the body below him. He hooked his fingers searching for that one special place. When Ichigo's back arched off the bed and he let out a loud scream, Renji knew that he had found Ichigo's prostate.

"Renji! I need you now!" Ichigo screamed.

"Your wish is my command." Renji replied before gently removing his fingers from Ichigo's ass. He then spit into his palm and thoroughly coated his cock before placing Ichigo's leg around his hip and positioning himself at his entrance. He then leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips in a kiss while thrusting into the tight sheath to the hilt. Ichigo broke off the kiss and let out a loud scream as Renji entered him in one swift motion. Renji was still for a few seconds until Ichigo began squirming under him, and Renji got his cue to move. He withdrew almost completely before plunging entirely back in.

The pace started out slow but gradually increased. When Renji hit Ichigo's prostate dead on with his cock, Ichigo arched up and slammed down onto Renji. After that their movements were frenzied and before long both men could feel their orgasms quickly approaching. Renji reached down and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's neglected and weeping arousal and began pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Ichigo could only pant as he drew closer and closer to his climax, before tipping over and releasing his seed all over Renji's hand and chest. When Ichigo's muscles tightened around Renji's cock it triggered his own orgasm and he released his seed deeply into Ichigo before collapsing on the other's chest. Both men lay still for a second trying to catch their breath's before Renji rolled over and pulled Ichigo to his side. Ichigo snuggled into Renji's embrace and before long, both were sound asleep.

* * *

Back in Izumi's apartment, Shuuhei was sound asleep with Izumi snuggled next to him. Izumi however was not asleep. She had too many thought running through her mind. Who did the mysterious reatsu belong to and why was it affecting her like it was. Little did she know, but her answers were to come very soon.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo awoke and the events of the previous evening came rushing back to him. He had slept with his best friend. What's worse he had slept with his best friend while they were both under the influence of alcohol. Ichigo turned and looked at the face of a still peacefully sleeping Renji. He couldn't stand to have Renji wake up and see disappointment, or even worse, regret on that handsome tattooed face. So as quickly and quietly as he could, he slipped out of Renji's embrace, gathered his clothing and left Renji's apartment.

Renji woke up alone and instantly began wondering where Ichigo had gone. After a few moments when Ichigo had still not come back to bed, Renji dressed and began looking for him. He had only been searching for a few minutes when he received a hell butterfly telling him to report to a vice captains meeting. Talking to Ichigo and telling him how he felt was just going to have to wait.

tbc

* * *

Demonaria: There! Are you two happy. You finally got some.

Ichigo and Renji: (Snores softly)

Demonaria: (sweatdrops) I guess I wore them out.

There you go. My first yaoi scene. How was it?

Please Review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A day had passed and Renji still could not find Ichigo. It hurt when he woke up and Ichigo was gone. Did he regret what happened? Renji knew that he didn't, but maybe the alcohol had influenced Ichigo a little too much.

Ichigo couldn't force himself to see Renji. He knew that he had probably hurt the other Shinigami when he left that morning, but he honestly didn't know how to handle the situation.

It was with theses attitudes that Renji and Ichigo found themselves at the new vice-captains induction ceremony. Ichigo had effectively avoided Renji and each was at opposite ends of the gathered crowd.

The induction ceremony was long and boring. Through the entire beginning of it the inductee wasn't even on stage. Izumi stood in a room behind the stage and waited for her introduction. After several lengthy speeches her name was finally announced.

"Now please welcome the new Third Division vice captain, Kurosaki Izumi." Kira said. There was a lot of applause and Izumi began making her way to the stage.

At the name Kurosaki, Ichigo instantly whipped his head around to look at the woman who had just been announced.

As soon as Izumi reached the stage, her reatsu went out of control and shot towards a person in the crowd.

Ichigo's reatsu also went out of control and shot towards Izumi. The two reatsu collided in the air and both parties were thrown backwards and were instantly unconscious.

Chaos ensued as both fallen parties were instantly whisked up and transported to the fourth division relief station. Renji recognized Ichigo's reatsu and was instantly running towards the other man.

"What the hell happened!?" Renji demanded as he took in the appearance of Ichigo. He didn't have a mark on him but he was definitely unconscious.

"Please step back Lieutenant Abarai, and let us try and figure that out." Isane said. Renji was then pushed out of the examination room while the members of fourth squad went to work. Shuuhei was pushed out of the room next door at the exact same moment and the two men simply looked at each other before settling down to wait.

* * *

"Captain Unohana what could have caused this?" Isane asked of the other woman.

"I've only ever seen this kind of reaction between siblings that have been separated for a long time." Unohana replied.

"But these two couldn't be siblings, could they?"

"There's an easy way to figure that out. Please hand me that crystal Isane."

Isane handed Unohana the mentioned crystal and Unohana ran it over the two unconscious Shinigami. The crystal glowed a bright blue, indicating that Ichigo and Izumi were indeed siblings.

"But Ichigo has never mentioned that he had a sister that had died, and their practically the same age. How can they be brother and sister?" Isane questioned.

"I think there is more to this than we know. Please keep an eye on these two Isane. They are stable so I believe it is just a matter of waiting for them to wake up."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to speak with Commander General Yamamoto." And with that, Unohana walked out of the room and right past the two worried men waiting outside.

* * *

"I need to speak to the general. It concerns Vice-Captain Kurosaki and her condition." Unohana said to Yamamoto's lieutenant.

"The commander was expecting you Captain Unohana. You may go in."

With that Unohana opened the general's office door and walked up to the commander.

"What happened today Captain Unohana and what is the status of Kurosaki Ichigo and Izumi?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Kurosaki's are siblings Commander. The reaction that happened today at Izumi's induction was the result of sibling being separated for too long. Commander, did you know that Ichigo had sister here?"

"Captain Unohana, I have always known that Kurosaki had a sister."

tbc

* * *

Izumi: What!!! He's my brother!

Ichigo: I have ANOTHER sister! That makes three. THREE!

Demonaria: (Evil Snicker) Just wait. It gets better.

Next Chapter is mostly explanations. Everyone needs LOTS of answers

Please Review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Captain Unohana, I have always known that Kurosaki had a sister." Yamamoto said. "In fact, it was on her father's request that she be taken into soul society."

"You mean Kurosaki Isshin? I didn't know that he had lost a child." Unohana said.

"Ichigo and Izumi are twins. Izumi died at birth. Isshin brought her to me and begged me to take her in. He couldn't bear the thought of his daughter being left to her own devices as an infant in Rukongai. As far as I know, he never told the rest of his children about Izumi." Yamamoto replied

"But why are their reatsu just now affecting each other? Ichigo has been to soul society numerous times over the years."

"Ichigo has been a Shinigami for six years, and Izumi has been on assignment for the past five. She just recently returned to soul society. And even if Izumi was here when Ichigo first came to soul society they were most likely never close enough to each other for their reatsu to interact."

"Commander, how do we tell Ichigo and Izumi that they are not only related, but twins? Even you can't say that we keep this secret. They both have a right to know."

"That, Captain Unohana, is something I leave up to you."

Unohana could clearly interpret that she had just been dismissed, so she turned and left, heading back to the fourth division. The whole way back the same question was running through her mind. How do you tell someone that they just met their dead twin sister?

* * *

Renji and Shuuhei were finally allowed in to see Ichigo and Izumi after they woke up. However, Renji hesitated slightly before opening the door to Ichigo's room. When he did enter, Ichigo was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. When he heard the door open, he turned to see who it was and met the eyes of Renji.

Renji was nothing but a mass of nerves. He knew Ichigo had been avoiding him for the past day, and honestly he didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why did you leave?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Renji to jump right on to that topic. He turned his gaze away from Renji while he thought of how to respond to that particular question. In the end he decided that honesty was the best course of action.

"I didn't want to see regret on your face. We were both drunk, and I don't know I guess I panicked. You're my best friend Renji. I don't want to lose that between us." Ichigo said without looking at Renji.

Renji walked up to Ichigo's bedside. "Ichigo, look at me." Ichigo reluctantly turned his head and looked Renji in the eye. "Do you see any regret in my eyes? Ichigo, I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you. I wanted what happened the other night to happen."

It was true. Ichigo saw no regret in Renji's eyes. He only saw love and a touch of sadness because he had not believed in Renji.

"I'm sorry Renji. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I freaked out because I have been attracted to you for a while, and I thought you were completely strait. I felt like I had taken advantage of you."

Renji chuckled at the last part before scooping Ichigo up and pressing him into his chest. "Baka. We weren't so drunk that we couldn't stop what was happening if we wanted to. I want to be with you Ichigo."

"I want to be with you too." Ichigo said while hugging Renji back. The two went in to kiss but before their lips could meet the door to Ichigo's room opened and Captain Unohana entered followed by Isane, Shuuhei, and Izumi.

"I'm glad you are both awake." Unohana said. "I need to explain to you what happened."

"I was wondering that." Ichigo said. "Who is that?" Ichigo continued, indicating Izumi.

"Ichigo, I want you to meet Kurosaki Izumi. You two are connected to each other. You have never met before but you are connected." Unohana began. She had no clue how to tell these two that they were twins. Finally deciding that there was no easy way to say it, Unohana just stated the fact bluntly.

"Izumi, Ichigo. You two are twins."

At that declaration Izumi and Ichigo looked at each other both clearly confused as to how they could have a twin and not know it.

Izumi couldn't believe what she was just told. "Captain, there must be a mistake. How can I have a twin? I was never born. I have always been in soul society."

"How can she be my twin? My dad never said anything about me being half of a set of twins." Ichigo said.

"I assure you, you are twins and Izumi you were born. You died shortly after birth, and your father couldn't bear to leave you in Rukongai, so he begged the commander general to take you in. You both are children of a Shinigami, so a soul burial wouldn't have worked. The Commander took you in then."

Izumi's head was still reeling. She wasn't a lost soul like she thought. She had actually been born and had parents and a family. She had a family! Her mind couldn't absorb all of the information so she stood in shock. Only her brother's voice brought her back.

"Even if we are twins, how does that explain what happened today? Why did our reatsu attack each other?"

"What happened to day was a particularly violent reaction of what happens when siblings are separated for too long. Being that you two are twins and you have gone 21 years without seeing each other, your reatsu reached for it's other half. Being twins makes this reaction even stronger. The reaction was so strong that it temporarily drained your reatsu. I'm curious as to see how your reatsu reacts from here on out."

Ichigo and Izumi simply sat absorbing everything they had been told. Then at the exact same moment they both spoke.

"That shitty old man! How could he not tell me that I had a twin" Ichigo exclaimed

"How could the Commander General not tell me about this!?" Izumi said.

Renji and Shuuhei simply stood beside their lovers thinking 'WTF!'

tbc

* * *

Oo Does the title make sense now?

Please Review


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ichigo and Izumi didn't know how to react to the news that they were brother and sister, so for the remainder of Ichigo's visit they avoided each other. However, Izumi immediately went to see the Commander General after being released from the fourth squad.

She didn't even knock before entering the commander's office; she just stormed in and slammed the door behind her. She was seriously pissed off.

"How could you not tell me about how I really came to be in soul society? You let me believe that I was a lost soul that had never lived. How could you keep me from even knowing a family?" Izumi said with such passion and barely controlled fury that the commander was taken aback. He however quickly regained his composure.

"It is not healthy or normal for Shinigami to interact with the living. If you had known the truth of your origins I have no doubt that you would have neglected your duties as a Shinigami. Is it not enough that I personally took you in and saw to your training? You are the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve a ranked post in their division. Be grateful that you have that."

"How can you stand there and say that. How is me interacting with the living any different than Ichigo interacting with the dead? And I don't care about the position I now hold. You allowed me to grow up believing that I wasn't anything, that there never was anyone who loved me, and now come to find out I have a father who is a Shinigami. Do you even care about my well being, or am I just one of your projects?"

"Vice-Captain Kurosaki, I suggest you stop before you say something that you will regret. Maybe you should calm down before you continue this conversation. Please don't make me have you arrested."

Izumi knew that she had just been warned, and that the commander only gave one warning. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before bowing at the waist to him.

"My apologies. I will take my leave now and only come back when I have a cooler head." With that Izumi left the commanders office a lot quieter than she had entered.

After Izumi left, the commander sank down into the chair behind his desk. He had always fought with himself over whether or not to tell Izumi about her origins, but every time he convinced himself that it was better not to. He never intended for her to find out the way she did. After all he had always looked at her as a sort of surrogate daughter. The commander could only set and think about the girl who had become his daughter and her brother.

Izumi was special, even as a Shinigami. She had so much power, some that hadn't even been tapped yet. That was the whole reason she had been sent on assignment in the first place. A shinigami's abilities were automatically dampened when in the real world. Izumi had so much power that she couldn't control it all the time. So she was sent to the real world to train on controlling her powers. Even in the real world she still had unsurpassable abilities so there was a limiter placed on her. Once she mastered controlling her power with a limiter the amount of power limited was decreased until little by little she could completely control her power without it; A process that took five years to complete.

Ichigo was just as powerful, but his was unrestrained. He had never been trained on how to control it, but had to teach himself. It was a miracle that he hadn't ended up burning himself out. Izumi's powers were refined where as Ichigo's were raw. It would be interesting to see how the two reacted to each other.

* * *

The day for Ichigo to depart arrived and Izumi was there to see him off as well as Renji and Shuuhei. Izumi didn't know what to say. She couldn't just be like 'hey nice to know I have a brother. Maybe we'll see each other around sometime.'

Ichigo was feeling just as lost. He had only found out about his twin three days ago after all. Shuuhei said his goodbyes before walking away, Renji went to talk to him so Izumi and Ichigo could have some space. They both just stood facing each other, neither one willing to start. Finally Izumi said something.

"So. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Ichigo said. After a moment he added, "Maybe you can come visit sometime and meet your other two sisters."

"I'd like that. You can stop by and see me anytime you're around, and considering you and Abarai are an item, I'm figuring that will be quite often." Izumi smirked.

"Yeah, I will." Ichigo smiled back. It was weird knowing that he had a twin that was no longer alive, but he could tell that they would get along once they knew each other better. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah. Shuuhei and I will be going so you and Renji can say your goodbyes." Izumi then approached Ichigo and gave him a quick and awkward hug. Ichigo returned the hug briefly, and then Izumi and Shuuhei were gone.

Renji approached Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist while giving him a quick peck. "You okay Ichi?"

"Yeah. This is all still a little weird, but I'll get used to it. One things for sure, my old man's gonna get it when I get back."

Renji and Ichigo said a few tender goodbyes before Renji promised to visit soon. He then opened a portal for Ichigo and bid his boyfriend goodbye.

tbc

* * *

Izumi: You were going to have me arrested! Not fair.

Demonaria: I just threatened you with it. Geeze calm down.

Renji: Isshin is so in for it when Ichigo gets home. I wonder if he'll be okay. (looks at Demon for a hint)

Demonaria: My lips are sealed. You're just going to have to wait and see.

Shuuhei: I don't talk much in this fic. (pouts)

Stay tuned for the ass whipping of the century! Ichigo v. Isshin coming up next on paperview channel 356. (Sorry it's 100am)

Please Review


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ichigo at least returned to his apartment to drop off his stuff before heading over to his father's clinic/house. However, the whole drive over there he just got madder and madder. By the time he pulled up in front of the house, he was absolutely livid. He got out of his car and entered the house. His now 16 year old sister Karin came to see who had come in and as soon as she saw her brother she knew something was wrong.

"Ichi-nii, are you okay?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Where is dad? I need to talk to him."

Just about that time Isshin came hurtling towards his son in one of his trademark ways. It was a typical greeting from his father, but Ichigo was in no mood to play back. Instead he forced his father against the wall and placed his forearm across his throat.

"You bastard! Why didn't you ever tell me that I had a twin sister!?" He growled.

Isshin was taken back by his son's reaction but as soon as Ichigo's words forced their way past his shock Isshin's eyes widened.

"H-how did you find out?" He stammered.

"I went to soul society for spring break for a vice captain induction, and guess who that vice captain was. A twenty one year old by the name of Kurosaki Izumi."

Yuzu came to investigate when she heard the commotion in the hall and found her father and brother fighting. Karin and Yuzu simply stood with their mouths wide open. They had known for some time that Ichigo and Isshin were Shinigami so the news that Ichigo had went to soul society didn't shock them. However, hearing that they had a sister did. Ichigo didn't even register the fact that his sisters were in the room. The only thing he could think about was how best to pummel his old man.

"Ya know what else happened? I spent a day in the infirmary because of her. When we got close at the induction, our reatsu reacted to each other and went out of control. Did you ever plan on telling me about my sister?" After saying this, Ichigo backed away from his father and began pacing in the hall.

Isshin stood rubbing his throat. Boy was Ichigo strong. "Do you want me to tell you the truth, or what you want to hear?" he asked. The joker was gone and Isshin was now deadly serious.

"The truth dammit!" Ichigo spun around and screamed.

Isshin closed his eyes before beginning his story. "When Masaki and I found out that she was having twins we were overjoyed. Then when you were born, your sister wasn't very health. She died six hours after being born. Masaki knew what I was, and in knowing that she knew what our children would be. She begged me to take care of our daughter's soul. I didn't know what else to do so I took Izumi to soul society and begged Yamamoto to take care of her."

Ichigo stopped pacing and faced his father as he spoke. His rage had subsided somewhat after hearing the way his father spoke. However, Isshin's next words whipped his rage right back up.

"As to the question of whether or not I ever planned on telling you, no. It wasn't something you needed to know…"

That was the breaking point for Ichigo and he instantly launched himself at his father, furiously hitting any part he could reach. How could he not tell him something like that, and never plan on telling him. Before long Ichigo had his father on his back and was repeatedly hitting his face. Karin and Yuzu jumped in to pull Ichigo off of their dad, and once they had succeeded, Isshin got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He wasn't even mad at his son for beating the crap out of him.

"If you would let me finish." He said testily before re wiping the fresh blood that had oozed out.

Karin and Yuzu were using all of their strength to hold Ichigo back. Ichigo stood panting with unrestrained anger in his eyes. Isshin then continued his explanation.

"I wasn't expecting your powers to awake in you until you died. If things had happened like that, then this wouldn't have been such a shock. But things didn't go according to that plan. Your powers awoke early."

"Why didn't you tell me after my powers awoke?"

"That, I cannot answer. I guess it was just a bad judgment call. Ichigo, your sister barely knew this world. She has been raised entirely in soul society. Would knowing about her really have changed anything?"

Ichigo stood thinking about it for a few moments, before deciding that it really wouldn't have changed anything. The anger instantly melted out of him. Feeling him relax, Karin and Yuzu released him. Ichigo was still mad at his father for not telling him about Izumi, but he no longer wanted to beat the snot out of him. Seeing his son in a more relaxed state put Isshin at ease and he relaxed to. He had never seen his son so angry.

"Son, I really am sorry for not telling you. I didn't realize that it would upset you this much when you found out."

"Yeah, well, try to not keep things like that a secret anymore okay."

"Deal." Isshin was then instantly back to his joker self. "So tell me, how is my little Izumi. Has she grown up to be a beautiful woman like her mother? I bet she's just as much of a heart breaker…"

Ichigo kicked his dad in the face just to get him to shut up. Isshin lay twitching on the floor and Ichigo walked towards the kitchen. Karin followed him and so did Yuzu after looking at her father for a moment to make sure he was still breathing.

tbc

* * *

Isshin: My facwe weally huwts. Did wou hawe tw mawke hwim hwit mw swo hawd? (speaks through swollen lip and cheek)

Demonaria: My readers wanted you to get beat. I can't disappoint them.

Isshin: (glares at demon)

Ichigo: It was your own fault. You should have told me.

Renji and Shuuhei: We haven't got much screen time in like the past four chapters.

Demonaria: Oh stop complaining. You'll get your screen time.

Wow, 5 chapters in one day! I'm so good. Actually, I had the day off from work and had nothing better to do. That and this fic is about all I can think about right now.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ichigo went to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda before setting down at the kitchen table. Karin and Yuzu followed him and sat down, each wanting to know more about this new development but not knowing how to ask. Ichigo knew his sisters were curious so to satisfy that curiosity he sat his can down and looked to them.

"Go ahead and ask me something. I know you are dying to."

"You have a twin sister?" Karin blurted out.

"Yeah. Her name is Izumi."

"What does she look like?"Yuzu asked. About this time Isshin came in to the kitchen and sat down at the table too.

"She's about 5'9'' and has dark auburn hair. Her hair comes down to the middle of her back, and she has blue eyes. She's also the new Third Squad Vice-Captain." Ichigo directed the last comment at his father. Isshin would know the significance of her being such a high rank at such a young age.

"She's already that advanced?" Isshin asked, clearly impressed with his daughters advancement.

"Yeah. Apparently she's more of a prodigy than Hitsugaya. Although I don't think she's reached bankai yet. That's one up I have on her."

"Ichi-nii, you said you spent a day in the hospital because of her. What happened?" Karin asked.

"About that, apparently when sibling Shinigami are separated for too long their reatsu reaches for each other once they are close again. With Izumi and I being twins and having never met, our reatsu was really happy to be near each other and kind of went out of control. It knocked both of us out cold. And with the power that each of us has it was a very violent reaction."

* * *

Izumi had only been performing her vice-captain duties for half a day and she was already sick of it. She absolutely hated paperwork, and that was all she had done for the past three hours. Izumi leaned forward and let her head hit her desk with a resounding thump. Just then Shuuhei walked into her office.

"Hard day?" he asked.

"No, just the opposite. I'm bored out of my mind. The only thing I've done today is paperwork, paperwork, and did I mention paperwork." Izumi said without lifting her head.

"Now you know what a glamorous life we vice-captains lead."

Izumi raised her head and stuck her tongue out at him before lowering her head once more. "Did you need something, or did you come here just to be a sarcastic ass?" Izumi asked her lover. She really wasn't mad at him but that was the kind of relationship they had. They both knew that to other was just teasing.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask away oh glamorous vice-captain Hisagi." Izumi playfully retorted.

"Ha ha Zumi. Actually this is a serious question. I'm supposed to assemble a team to go to earth to investigate some weird occurrences that have been happening and I wanted to know if you would go. After all you did spend five years there, so you probably know more than most of us." Shuuhei asked.

"Depends. Where would we be going?" Izumi said as she finally sat up at her desk and looked a Shuuhei.

Shuuhei smirked before answering. "Karakura Town. I thought you might like to visit Ichigo too."

"He hasn't even been gone a day Shuuhei. What, do you think I miss him or something? I just met him."

"I'm not asking you to go just to see Ichigo. I'm asking you to go because you are extremely good at detecting spirit energy. That and you know the real world really well."

"Well, when you put it that way…Sure I'll go." Izumi said. Getting to see her brother was just an added bonus. "Who else is going to make up the team?"

"Matsumoto, Abarai, you and me."

"Any reason the team is made up of all vice-captains?"

"That was the order I was given. I was to select three other vice-captains to accompany me. Evidently we will get further information once we arrive."

"Izumi sat in thought for a while before getting an evil smirk on her face. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Why?" Shuuhei replied warily. Nothing good ever happened when Izumi got that look on her face.

Izumi didn't reply. Instead she got up from her desk and went over and locked the door before turning back to Shuuhei. Her office hadn't been completely broken in yet.

Shuuhei got what Izumi was doing and met her half way. Office sex could be so fun.

tbc

* * *

Shuuhei: I got more than three words this chapter!!

Demonaria: I told you that you would get screen time.

Izumi: Hey Shuuhei did you forget about me.

Shuuhei: (Blushes before grabbing Izumi and heading back into her office and locking the door)

Isshin: HEY!! That's my daughter you're violating!

Demonaria: Give it up Issh.

Isshin: (Weeps to the poster of his wife) Oh Masaki, our little girl isn't innocent anymore.

Renji: (leans over to Ichigo and whispers) Do you think we should tell him that she hasn't been innocent for a while?

Ichigo and Renji: (Look at each other in thought) NAH!

Just the one chapter for today. Its 330am and I have to be to class by 11.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next day Ichigo was bored. Not just kinda bored but full out bored. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pay attention in his classes. Finally the teacher dismissed them and Ichigo was out the door before anyone else. However, he stopped immediately upon reaching the outside of the building. Standing there was four people he didn't expect to see again so soon. Renji and Izumi were arguing rather loudly and drawing a crowd because of it, while Shuuhei and Matsumoto were off to the side trying to pretend like they didn't know them.

"What the hell Abarai. He's my brother so I should know how to find him." Izumi said

"And I'm telling you. This isn't where I found him last time. He's in that building over there." Renji replied while pointing across the quad at another building.

Just then Matsumoto spotted Ichigo and ran towards him, before crushing him in a hug against her huge breasts. "Ichigo! It's so good to see you." Matsumoto said while Ichigo tried to remove himself from her chest.

Renji and Izumi immediately stopped fighting and looked at Matsumoto. Izumi then got a smirk on her face. "See Renji. I told you that he was here." She then stuck her tongue out at him with a smug look on her face. Renji just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He had known Ichigo longer so he should have been the one to find him.

Ichigo had finally freed himself from Matsumoto and quickly rushed to his boyfriend's side.

"What are you all doing here? You can't miss me already; I just left soul society yesterday."

"We're on assignment and we were told to get your help." Shuuhei replied. Renji and Izumi were still bickering.

"Assignment?" Ichigo questioned.

Izumi stopped fighting with Renji long enough to reply to her brother. "Yeah, Ichigo, an assignment. Ya know those things that the big guy Yamamoto gives us." She then went back to fighting with Renji.

"I know what an assignment is Izumi. What I was asking is what kind of assignment is it?"

"Evidently there have been some abnormal spiritual readings coming from this area lately. We're here to try and figure out what is causing it." Shuuhei replied. "Ichigo, have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"No, not really. I'll help you guys all I can though."

"Great. Let's get started then. We'll split up and meet back at Urahara's at sundown."

Just as Renji was about to ask Ichigo to come with him, Izumi beat him to it. "Ichigo, come with me. I want to talk to you." Izumi asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied while giving his boyfriend an apologetic look. Renji nodded back in understanding before heading off to begin his search.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo questioned Izumi. She had been very quiet since they had left his campus.

"It's nothing really." Izumi replied while still looking at the ground. "It's just; I've never had a family before. Yeah the Commander-General took me in but he was never like a father to me. He was more like a sensei. I guess what I wanna know is…What's our family like. I know you said that you have two sisters and that our mother was dead. What's dad like and our sisters?" Izumi finished. She looked at Ichigo with hope in her eyes. She was finally being given the chance at a family.

"Do you want to meet them? We're not too far from their house." Ichigo asked.

"Really? I would love to!" Izumi exclaimed.

* * *

Renji was sulking. There was no two ways around it. Why should she get first dibs on Ichigo's time? Ichigo was his boyfriend after all. She was just his sister that he never even knew he had. There was no way around it, Renji was very jealous. And the more he walked around thinking about it, the darker his mood got.

* * *

The closer Ichigo and Izumi drew to the Kurosaki clinic the more nervous Izumi became. Finally as they were approaching the door, she stopped all together. Ichigo turned back to look at her.

"What's wrong Izumi?"

"N-nothing. I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?" Izumi said while biting at her lip.

"Don't worry Izumi. They know about you. There's nothing to worry about." Ichigo said as he opened the front door to the house.

Izumi just nodded and followed him through the door.

"Karin, Yuzu! There's someone I want you to meet!" Ichigo yelled as he entered the house.

"Ichi-nii, visits two days in a row. That has got to be a record." Karin said as she came down the stairs.

"Onii-san, you're back today." Yuzu exclaimed.

Both girls came to a stop however when then saw the stranger standing in their living room.

"Who's that Ichi-nii?" Karin asked. She could feel the girls' reatsu, and didn't quite trust her.

"Karin, Yuzu, this is our sister Izumi." Ichigo said.

"H-hi." Izumi stuttered out.

Izumi needn't have worried because as soon as Karin and Yuzu found out who she was they were dragging her towards the kitchen asking her questions faster than she could answer.

Ichigo just followed the trio; at least he'd get to know more about his sister.

tbc

* * *

Renji: How could you send Ichigo with Izumi? (pouts)

Demonaria: Oh stop pouting Renji. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

Renji: Really! (perks up instantly)

Demonaria: Really.

Ichigo: Bout time! There hasn't been a yaoi scene in forever.

I'm sick right now, but I wanted to get this chapter up. I don't know when the next chapter will come due to my illness (sniffles), but it will eventually be up.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ichigo and Izumi spent the rest of the afternoon with the Kurosaki's and Izumi reluctantly left when dusk approached. However, as they were getting ready to leave Karin threw out an invitation to Izumi that warmed her heart.

"Izumi-chan. Do you have someplace to stay while you are here?" Karin asked.

"No. But I'm sure Urahara will allow us to stay with him." Izumi replied.

"You can stay here if you want. After all you are family." Karin said, looking to her father for permission. Isshin just nodded his assent and waited for his daughters reply.

Izumi was shocked. Karin hadn't really shown any trust in her, so for the girl to be inviting her into her home was a big deal. After a few moments Izumi smiled and accepted the invitation. She had a family.

* * *

Back at Urahara's everyone had arrived but Ichigo and Izumi. As it turned out no one had really found anything, so without waiting for Izumi and Ichigo's return they decided to call it quits for the night and pick up the search again in the morning. Just as lodging arrangements were being made, Izumi and Ichigo arrived. Renji instantly bristled. He was still mad at the girl for stealing his boyfriend away from him for the entire afternoon.

Izumi and Ichigo quickly related that they also had not discovered anything before everyone headed off to their places to stay for the night. Matsumoto was going to stay with Orihime, as her and the girl had become good friends over the years. Izumi dragged Shuuhei off in the direction of the Kurosaki clinic, hoping that her father and sisters wouldn't mind her boyfriend also staying there. As for Ichigo and Renji, they walked the entire way back to Ichigo's apartment in complete silence. Ichigo cast nervous glances at Renji from the corner of his eye. He knew his boyfriend was mad that he had not gone with him that afternoon, but Ichigo had hoped that Renji would have understood the need for the two siblings to talk. Releasing a sigh, Ichigo decided to wait until they reached his apartment to confront his boyfriend.

* * *

Izumi nervously knocked on the clinics door, squeezing Shuuhei's hand in the process.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine. After all, I'm the one meeting your father."

Izumi gave him a grateful smile right before the door was opened by none other than her father.

Isshin gave a big smile when he saw his daughter. However the smile turned into a slight frown when he noticed the man standing beside her holding her hand.

Izumi gave a nervous smile to her father before speaking. "Uhh… Hi. I want you to meet someone, Isshin." It still felt too weird to call the man in front of her 'dad'. "This is my boyfriend, Shuuhei. I was hoping it would be all right for him to stay here also."

Isshin stood in the door with his arms crossed over his chest while appraising the man in front of him. Shuuhei felt slightly nervous under the calculating stare of the older Shinigami. After a few tense moments, Isshin finally spoke.

"Of course it all right for him to stay here. Please, come inside."

Izumi and Shuuhei both released breaths they hadn't been aware of holding before stepping through the door and shutting it behind them. Izumi was instantly whisked away by her two younger sisters as soon as they realized she was there, leaving Shuuhei alone with Isshin. The two stood in complete silence for a moment before Isshin motioned for the younger Shinigami to follow him. Isshin led him into the kitchen and pulled two cans of soda from the fridge, passing one of them to the nervous man across from him. The awkward silence remained until Isshin finally spoke.

"So, how long have you been seeing my daughter?" Isshin asked, before taking a swig of his soda.

Shuuhei mimicked his actions before replying. "About five years, give or take."

"Five years huh? Then I shouldn't need to warn you. You hurt my daughter and I will hurt you."

Even though the man had just met his daughter again, Shuuhei could tell that he was completely serious and completely capable of carrying out the threat. Nervously Shuuhei replied.

"I would never dream of it sir."

"Good. Then I think we have reached an understanding."

Shuuhei just nodded and the two men drank the rest of their sodas in silence.

* * *

As soon as Ichigo and Renji were through the apartment door, Ichigo instantly wrapped his arms around the red heads waist and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Ya wanna tell me what's been bothering you all afternoon or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?" Ichigo asked as he moved his attention to Renji's neck.

"It's nothing." Renji replied as he tilted his head to allow Ichigo better access to his neck.

"It can't be nothing, Ren. You have been sulky since you left my campus this afternoon. Please tell me what's wrong."

Renji felt his resolve crumbling and with a sigh he told Ichigo everything, even though he felt stupid for admitting it.

"It's just that I was hoping to get to spend some time with you while I was here, and when you were given the opportunity to spend all afternoon with me and you chose to spend it with her, I was kinda hurt."

"Ren. Izumi is my sister. She's just as lost right now as I am in this whole twin thing. We needed to talk and spend some time together. Besides, I'm with you now and this is the only place I want to be." Ichigo said as he placed a more passionate kiss to Renji's lips. Renji moaned into the kiss and Ichigo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the red heads mouth. Their kiss began heating up and hands began to roam. Before long both were clothed in only their boxers and Ichigo was on top of Renji on his bed.

As the two continued to kiss Ichigo reached down and gently fondled Renji's cock through his boxers, causing Renji to moan loudly. Not wanting to be out done, Renji returned the favor and Ichigo released a pleased hiss. The two continued to fondle one another until Renji pulled Ichigo's hand away. "Please Ichi, I want you inside me when I come."

Ichigo looked at his lover in a slight state of shock. So far Renji had always been seme, but now he was offering the position to Ichigo freely. "Are you sure Renji?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had all his facts straight.

"I'm sure Ichi. Please make love to me." With those words, Renji slipped his boxers off and spread his legs inviting Ichigo to settle between them. Before taking up his position Ichigo reached to the table beside his bed and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He then settled between Renji's legs and generously coated three of his fingers with the lotion before carefully slipping one of the digits into his lover's warm passage.

Renji hissed at the slight pain that the initial contact brought but quickly relaxed as the sole digit worked in and out of his opening. Ichigo then slipped a second and eventually a third finger in, making sure his lover was completely stretched. Renji squirmed as the digits gently stroked the walls of his passage, but when Ichigo brushed over that very sensitive bundle of nerves his back arched off the bed. "Ichigo! I need you now!" He gasped out while the white light in his head faded.

Ichigo removed his fingers from Renji's passage and coated his cock in the lotion before placing the tip of his arousal at Renji's entrance. After receiving a nod of readiness from Renji, Ichigo plunged into his lover in one quick thrust. Renji panted as he adjusted to the feeling of being incredibly full but soon began demanding movement. Ichigo wanted to show his lover how much he loved him and so he took up a slow and steady pace, driving Renji wild with need. However the tender love making could not last as both approached their ends. Ichigo's pace sped up and time and time again he struck Renji's prostate with the head of his cock. With each brush, Renji drew closer to his climax before tensing and spilling his seed all over his chest, clamping down on Ichigo's arousal at the same time.

The tightening of his lover's passage was too much for Ichigo and he too came deep inside his lover before slumping forward onto the red heads chest. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and right before the blonde drifted off into sleep Renji heard words that made his heart melt.

"I love you Renji. No one will ever be able to take your place in my heart. Not even my sister."

Ichigo then succumbed to sleep and Renji simply held him.

* * *

Right outside Ichigo's apartment a young woman with hair so dark it looked purple in certain light smiled. She had completed the first phase of her mission. She knew where to find Ichigo Kurosaki, now she only needed his sister.

tbc

* * *

Izumi: No fair! My boyfriend gets threatened by my dad and Ichigo gets sex!

Demonaria: This is a RenxIchi fic Izumi.

Izumi: (Pouts)

Ichigo and Renji: (both enter wearing 'I just got laid' grins.)

Demonaria: Are you two happy now?

Ichigo and Renji: (both simply nod)

Mystery Character: Ah ha! I found Izumi!

Demonaria: Hey! You're not supposed to be here yet.

Mystery Character: (Runs away while Demon chases her)

Sorry for the long delay between updates. But… I'm finally over my cold! (cheers) I couldn't resist putting Isshin in as the over-protective father in this chapter. And don't worry, the mystery character will be revealed soon!

As always- Please Review


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next morning Izumi woke curled up on Shuuhei's chest with him gently running his fingers through her long auburn hair. She turned her head and met his eye's.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." He said as he gently and lovingly brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "After all, you seemed pretty restless most of the night."

"Yeah, I was. But I think I've figured out why. Have you noticed that I'm only restless like that when I'm in close proximity to Ichigo?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah."

"If what I'm thinking is correct, then my brother needs to learn to control his reatsu better. He and Renji also need to learn how to block their reatsu from escaping when they are in bed." Izumi said, slightly blushing.

"Huh."

"Last night, I think Ichigo and Renji were having sex. It's weird but I can feel things from Ichigo. He and I are definitely going to work on his control. I also want to see what else this link of ours can do." She finished. "Now, where is my good morning kiss?"

Shuuhei smirked before leaning down and thoroughly kissing Izumi. The two then spent a few minutes making out before they got up and dressed before heading to Urahara's to meet everyone else.

* * *

When Ichigo and Renji arrived at Urahara's every one else was already there and waiting.

"Bout time you two got here." Izumi said with a slight smirk that clearly said 'I know what you two were doing.'

"Yeah, well we were a little tied up." Ichigo replied with a blush, recalling the events of that morning in the shower.

"Yeah, sure." Izumi shot back

"Oh shut up." Ichigo huffed before turning to the rest of the group. "Now, what are the plans for today?"

"Abarai, Matsumoto, and I are going to go search." Shuuhei stated.

"What are Izumi and I going to do?"

"We, dear brother, are going to train. You need to learn to control your reatsu better if I'm going to be able to function at all while I'm here."

At the confused stare she received from Ichigo, Izumi grabbed his hand and drug him off towards the underground training facility below Urahara's shop.

The rest of the group was just as confused and looked to Shuuhei to explain. Shuuhei just shook his head. "It's a long story and I really don't think you want to know."

They all seemed satisfied with that and together the three left Urahara's and began their search.

* * *

"What do you mean by I need to learn to control my reatsu better?" Ichigo questioned once they reached the training grounds.

"I mean that I can feel your emotions better than I want to, especially when you are feeling something really intense." Izumi turned to him and said.

"You mean you can feel when Renji and I are…"

"Yeah. And let me tell you, it's hard to sleep when you are feeling your brother's sexual energy half the night."

Ichigo blushed at the thought that his sister could feel him having sex and silently agreed that that was something he really didn't want to share with her. "So how do you propose we go about controlling my energy?"

"Well, since I can feel you, I was wondering can you feel me."

"I really don't know. I've never been very good with the whole reatsu thing."

"I kinda want to know what other things we can do with this too. After all this could come in handy if we ever get into trouble." Izumi stood in thought for a minute trying to figure out how to connect with her brother, and then a thought hit her.

"Get out of your body."

"Huh?"

"Get out of your body. Your body naturally dampens your energy. It's the same with my gigai. If we go into spiritual form we should be able to do this easier."

Ichigo went along with Izumi and pressed his substitute's badge against his chest. Izumi removed her gigai and faced her brother. They really were alike in more ways than one. Ichigo stood with almost an exact replica of her released zanpaktou across his back. But where as Ichigo's sword handle was wrapped in white, hers was black.

"Okay, this is just weird." Izumi said.

"What is?" Ichigo questioned.

"Our zanpaktou's are the same, except for mine is black on the handle."

Ichigo shifted his gaze to Izumi's hip and sure enough there was a black hilted katana resting there, but it looked nothing like his. Izumi could see where her brother's thoughts were and answered his question before he had even asked it.

"This is the sealed form. Released, they look the same."

"Oh. Hey, how did you know what I was going to say?"

Izumi thought for a second. How did she know? She thought back to before she spoke and realized that she could hear his thoughts.

"I heard you. Not your voice but your mind. I guess that's one other way we are connected."

Ichigo was shocked. She had heard his mind. "Okay, let's do this. It's bad enough that you feel me. I don't want you in my head too."

With that the two got down to some serious training, each oblivious to the world above and only focused on learning to control their new found abilities, never realizing that something was drawing closer.

* * *

"That has got to be the two of them. My master will be pleased. Their reatsu is so strong." Myst said. She quickly tied her purple hair back before rushing towards the location of the Kurosaki twin's reatsu.

* * *

"Dammit! It's moving again. It has to be someone. But it never fails, we get closer and they move again." Renji said in frustration.

"Shit! It's moving in the direction of the Urahara store. We have to alert Ichigo and Izumi." Matsumoto stated.

"Right. You two go ahead. I'll call them and let them know what's happening." Shuuhei ordered. Renji and Matsumoto nodded before heading back towards Urahara's.

* * *

"Isn't that your phone?" Ichigo panted. They really hadn't done anything to physical but sometimes mental activities were just as taxing.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Izumi said before rushing over to her gigai and retrieving her phone.

"Hello?"

"Zumi. We've been able to track the source, but we can't get near enough. It's heading towards your location. Try and get close to it."

"Got it. Ichigo and I are on it."

"Matsumoto and Abarai are en route to your location. Zumi, be careful."

"I will."

As Izumi hung up the phone, Ichigo was instantly beside her.

"What's going on?"

"They found the source. It's heading in this direction. We're supposed to try and intercept it."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ichigo then bound up the ladder and out of Urahara's store with Izumi right behind him. He was a lot more aware of his sister since they had started training that morning. Almost as soon as they were out of the building they heard a snort from the alley.

"So the prey willingly comes to the predator."

Izumi and Ichigo instantly drew their swords and were on the defense. Izumi also released her sword and the two stood there wielding almost identical expressions.

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Me? I'm only a servant, but you two have caught my master's eye and he wishes to meet with you." Myst said, never moving from her position against the wall.

"And if we refuse?" Izumi questioned.

"I'm afraid there is no refusal. You will come with me." With that Myst encased the two siblings in a mist and vanished.

Renji and Matsumoto arrived just as the three disappeared. They were too late.

tbc

* * *

Ichigo: What the hell! I got kidnapped!

Izumi: Hey I'm here too!

Demonaria: It's only for a little bit.

Renji: (Cries) Give me my Ichi back.

Demonaria: Oh hush up, you'll get him back.

Myst: Ah ha ha. That's what you think.

Don't kill me (hides behind rock). The plot thickens.

Please Review


End file.
